Just a Dream
by cbs
Summary: just a little something I came up with. Proble not the best piece of work, But I still think it's worth a look. Goku has a bad dream.


Just a Dream   
  
  
  
  
I knew she wouldn't last much longer. It had only been a few minutes after the blast had hit her and already she was lying in a pool of her own blood. I knelt in the dust beside her. If I hadn't been there to see it happen, I would of thought she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I reach down and gently picked up her head. From what I saw, I could have just screamed. The other side of her face had been almost completely burned off. You could see all the way to the bone. I could barely recognize the woman I love.  
  
I felt the tears form at the corners of my eyes as I cradled my wife's head in my lap. She shouldn't have been here. She should stayed at home where she would have been safe. Didn't she know it would be dangerous? Didn't she know how much Gohan needed her, or how much I needed her? Yes, she had to know. She was one of the smartest women I have ever met, she had to know. But then why didn't she stay put? Why did she come out here?  
  
I knew the answer to that to question too. She answered it when I first found her out here.   
  
"God damn it, Goku! I've already lost you once! If I have to drag you out of this fight with my bare hands, I'm not losing you again." A while later, she had thrown herself at me; pushing me out of the way of a huge energy wave heading straight for me. The blast slammed into her face. It hit her at such an angle, that it spun her completely around. The sound her body made as it hit the ground still echoes in my ears. Almost immediately, blood had poured from her body and saturated the ground. I got so enraged that I went numb. The next thing I knew, I was putting my fist through our attacker's chest. It was a hallow victory; I knew it wouldn't change anything. She would still be here, almost dead, lying in my lap. I brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"ChiChi." I just couldn't hold them back any more. I let the tears fall free from my face. They traveled down my cheeks and splashed onto the less damaged side of her face. I took in a sharp breath when I saw her good eye started to flutter open. I could see the pain and weariness in her normally beautiful black eye.  
  
"ChiChi?" my voice was shaky and my hands were trembling, but I still managed to pull her closer to me. I was afraid if I let her go she might slip away from me.  
  
"Goku." It sounded so weak. She nuzzled against my chest.  
  
"Please don't die, ChiChi. You have to stay alive. I'll get you home and you'll be just fine. I'll even help around the house until you get better." She smiled up at me, but it only seemed to confirm my worries.  
  
"I-it's too...late, Goku. Remem... remember I... love you."  
  
"No, ChiChi. Don't." Her eye rolled back into her head and her body went limp. I tried shacking her, but still nothing happened. "ChiChi! CHICHI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
**********  
  
I woke with a start and sat up. I was completely soaked in sweat and tied up in my side of the bed sheets. I looked around myself and found that I was in my own room. Was before just a dream? I had to know for sure. I whipped my head over to the left side of my bed, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. To this day, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful and angelic sight in my life. There she was in her normal place, sleeping peacefully, not a scratch on her. I had to touch her. I brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and run my thumb along her jawbone. Her eyes lightly opened and she smiled at me.  
  
"Hmmm, Goku, your wake. You have a bad dream?"  
  
"Ya, but it's over now." I bent my neck and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Well, it's certainly put you in a good mood." She snuggled up against me and I rapped my arms around her; pulling her close and holding her tight. I lowered us back under the covers.  
  
"I love you, ChiChi."  
  
"And I love you, Goku." We soon fell a sleep in each other's arms.   



End file.
